sprpgfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Set Up Your Ship
My Ship The first step to joining or creating a ship is to click on the "My Ship" button on the bottom of any planetary environment screen. Join a Ship When you click the "My Ship" button on the bottom of a planetary screen, the "Join Ship" screen will pop up. There are three options from this screen: you can create a new ship (described below); in the future you will be able to search for a ship by name (currently unavailable); or you can scroll through possible ships to join. The display currently shows that ships can only have 25 players on board (soon to be corrected), but the game allows you to have up to 50. The listing here will show you the name of each ship and how many players currently belong to this ship. Create Ship At the top of the "Join Ship" screen there is a "Create Ship" button. Pressing this will bring up the "Create Ship" screen that will allow you to create a new ship, with you automatically placed as the Captain. From this screen you can set up the name of your ship, its description, the minimum player level who can join your ship ("crew level") and who can join your ship. These aspects are described in more detail below. Ship Name Click on the "Enter Ship Name" text to type in the name of your new ship. Every ship in the game will to have a unique name. Currently your ship name is limited to 3-20 characters, including blank spaces. Emoji cannot be used. When you are happy with your Ship Name, click "OK" on your keyboard. Your ship name cannot be changed during the beta release, but this functionality will be added later. The maximum character limit may be expanded as well. Ship Description Click on the words "Enter Ship Description" to type a description for your troop. This field cannot be left blank - the error message below will appear if you try to proceed to the next screen without entering a ship description. Crew Level The "Crew Level" sets the minimum level player who can join your ship. This will allow you to select whether you are comfortable with beginners joining your ship, or whether you would like players to have a minimum amount of game experience before they can join you. Note that during this initial beta release, the level of each player is automatically generated by the game and does not increase with game experience. For this reason, it's advisable to keep your initial crew level to a minimum (level 5) such that everyone will be able to join you. Setting your crew level above this may result in no one being able to join your ship. Setting who can Join Your Ship The final part of the "Create Ship" screen allows you to control how players can join your ship. By selecting "Request" players can send a request to join your ship if they are interested. The Captain and Commanders of your ship can then decide whether or not to accept these players. The "Open" option will allow any interested player to join your ship. The "Closed" option will prevent any player from joining or requesting to join your ship. Click the orange "Next" button when you are happy with the selections that you have made on this screen for your ship. Ship Emblem The following screens will allow you to create an emblem for your ship. The first Ship Emblem screen will allow you to choose one of ten possible background patterns for your emblem. Ignore the colors shown at this stage as you will be able to change them later. Click "Next" when you have chosen the emblem pattern you wish to use. The second Ship Emblem screen will allow you to choose one of ten emblem icons. Click "Next" when you have chosen the icon that you wish to use. Finally, in a later release, you will be able to change the colors of the background of your emblem (the solid color filling the circular emblem), the color of the pattern that you chose and the color of the icon that you chose. Click "Next" when you are happy with the way your emblem looks and your ship will be created for you. Note that while the Emblem and the Icon are expected to stay constant, the color selection is only temporary for now. Improved colors will be added in a later release. Possible Problems There is a small glitch where you may get booted from the ship. Developers are aware of this and are working on it.Category:Ships